


Settling in

by Beeswarriorgoddess671



Series: Ratchet's day off [130]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fan Art, Fan Comics, Gen, Other - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeswarriorgoddess671/pseuds/Beeswarriorgoddess671
Summary: Team Prime makes themselves at home in their new base.





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen is eager to help his fellow team members.


	3. My bad!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a little too eager!


	4. A lesson learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never mess with Prowl's donuts!


	5. Just hanging out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bots just can't help themselves, considering Smokescreen got himself in the predicament he's in.


End file.
